


swimming in the flood

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam POV preseries wincest AU. poetry.<br/>(tw: implied suicide attempt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	swimming in the flood

Silence is the air  
we breathe,  
the language we speak,  
the skin we touch.  
Darkened halls like  
caskets  
in the moonlight.  
But I'm  
talking to you  
(can you hear me?  
is this mic live?)  
Trying to cross the line  
that no one's ever seen  
for fear of getting too close.  
Clumsy hands  
in a dead room.  
And I saw in your eyes  
I saw in my dreams  
(fever dreams are tricky)  
jadeite; bathed in ocean water.  
The pure kind  
the kind only in fiction.  
You could drown in those  
eyes, I said.  
Gasping syllables  
from the rock white bottom  
of the swimming pool.  
You'll wake in a bathtub.  
To moldy walls and  
sunshine stains.  
Sirens.  
Fever dreams are tricky.  
Cuffs around your wrists, and-  
I can't see you.  
(is this mic live?)  
It's my fault.  
(I think I've been disconnected.)  
I should have realized  
there's room for two  
in a swimming pool.  
At least I could swim.

When will it stop?  
...  
When will it stop?


End file.
